


Sexcapade at the Department Store

by HisDarkSecret



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret
Summary: Nijimura and Haizaki had some sessions inside the department store.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sexcapade at the Department Store

"Why do you take so fucking long?"

Haizaki wasn't a shopper type of person. He dislike doing it for the reason of having many people to mind. He hates falling in line at the counter as much as he hates seeing a bunch of people.

"Can't you shut up for a minute? I'm buying your own damn clothes." Nijimura scolded him.

"Well, you didn't have to take me with you. This is boring and useless."

Nijimura glared at his boyfriend.

"Well, smart guy, how am I supposed to know your underwear size, huh?" Nijimura scoffed at him, a little louder on the last part.

"Heck, you might not like it when I bought you even the wrong style. You want this pink one?" Nijimura held out a pack of bright-colored assorted boxers.

Haizaki pretended he didn't hear and see that. Out of all the places he can shout at him, he does it at a department store. Not to mention, the underwear part.

"Will you lower your fucking voice down?" Haizaki turned his head around, getting cautious. "As far as I know, you're bothering me by dragging me here." 

Haizaki crossed his arms. "As for the pink underwear, you can buy it for yourself. I know you like pink." 

He provokes Nijimura even more.

"I could, but then, you'll go crazy when you see your lover in his sexy pink briefs." Nijimura smirked at him, quite teasingly. "Ya like that, pretty boy?"

Haizaki massaged his eyebrows in disbelief at what Nijimura is saying.

"So what? Tell me what do you like?" Nijimura asked him.

Haizaki looked at him and then glanced at the several pack of boxers nicely placed on the shelf. They were all organized by color, sizes, etc.

"I can't believe you're doing this. Fuck you." Haizaki gritted his teeth, but complied at the request.

"Now, now. Don't be rude. As a caring and loving boyfriend, of course I want to buy something for my partner. He might need his daddy to buy him underwear just like a child.

Haizaki almost blurted at the remark. "The fuck? You're not anyone's daddy."

"Yeah? You call me that in my bed." Nijimura snickered, enjoying the annoyed look on his boyfriend's face.

"Fuck off. Let me pick for a second."

Of course, Nijimura's not oblivious. They're both in the same height range. He's 190 cm. and Haizaki's 189 cm. Having the same body type and build, means the same size of clothes, as well. But he likes hanging out with his boyfriend, even doing silly things like this.

"Oi." He was snapped out of his thoughts when Haizaki handed him the one.

"This one," He picked the ones with shades of black and grey. "Your own fucking money."

"So dull. Why don't you choose these assorted ones?" Nijimura pressed. "You lack sense of fashion."

"I swear to god, Shūzō. I prefer dark colors. Mind your own damn business." Haizaki turned his back.

Nijimura yawned at the response. He looked at the pack of boxers he's holding.

"Always a boxer person, huh."

Haizaki raised a brow. "And you're more of a brief person. Briefs are boring."

Nijimura squinted his eyes. "But you like it when I'm in my briefs only."

"Here we go again." He didn't want any of Nijimura's silly statements.

"You like it 'cause it makes my guy look more noticeable, right?"

Haizaki deserted the spot they're at before he can get any response.

Nijimura let out a big, angry breath. He proceeded to follow the boy.

* * *

_That damn, Nijimura Shūzō. He keeps on babbling about how I'm head over heels for him._ Haizaki thought as he brisked his walk.

Somehow, that was all the truth. He finds his boyfriend hella sexy. He just didn't want to admit out of the fear and annoyance that he'll tease him again and again.

"Brat! Where are you going?" Nijimura shouted from afar.

Haizaki realized he's on the children's area. _So much for thinking about him._

He went back while having to endure his boyfriend chuckling at him.

"What? You're a kid now?" Nijimura laughed at him.

Haizaki had to contain his hand from hitting him, though he wouldn't actually do that. Hell would freeze over before he can lay a hand on him.

"Will you just get on with it now?" Haizaki exhaled exasperately.

"Alright, alright. But I have to buy my own clothes, too."

Haizaki just rolled his eyes. _When is this going to end?_

* * *

Nijimura searched for the type of clothes that he likes. He prefers slim fit v-neck shirts. It would make his build even more prominent. For him, it's generally comfortable.

Haizaki watched as his boyfriend picks his own to buy. Being boyfriends and all, he would always see his collection of clothes. As much as it annoys him with these bright colors, they all look good to Nijimura.

He notices Nijimura going to a different location, though it's still at the men's area.

"You're buying that?" He asked him, not in a ridiculed manner.

Nijimura showed him an black t-shirt with an LGBTQ+ pride font on it.

"It looks great, don't you think?"

"Well, I suppose." He responded, a bit weakly.

His boyfriend is very known for being an activist, even in his own school. He was the president and head of the LGBTQ+ organization and after they have graduated, he would join him to many Pride parades. Well, that's rainbow captain right there.

Though, he doesn't mind all of it. It's just the amount of people he has to see and deal with, regardless of who. But, Haizaki is nowhere near not supportive. He genuinely thinks Pride is important, which will always be. But as the kind of man like him, along with his personality, he's just not showy and open.

"I gotta try this first. Here," Nijimura tossed him the duplicate shirt. "You can change too if you want."

Haizaki sighed. They have to find a fitting room before he could sit and relax his legs.

Nijimura found the fitting room and invited Haizaki with him. There were no people around, as always. It's the Men's fitting room.

For some reason, it irks Haizaki with the silence and the wide mirror in the hallway.

Nijimura opened one of the stalls. They were huge enough to occupy and had a little chair. He brought 3 clothes and handed the other one to Haizaki earlier.

He stared at Haizaki, resting his body on the mirror.

"You're not going to come with me?" Nijimura asked him.

"Why should I? I can see this would fit on me so no need." The younger man responded.

Oh, but Nijimura thought of another thing. He had been horny looking at the posters of half-naked men in their underwears along the aisle.

"This would change your mind." Nijimura slowly lifted his front shirt, exposing his toned abs.

Haizaki grinned at him in a mocking way, but the more he looks at him, the more he thinks otherwise.

"Well?" Nijimura gave him a tense, hard look, yet full of seductiveness.

Haizaki looked around the room, finding no one near the fitting area. It was all deserted and just the two of them.

He couldn't fight the urge in him to join his boyfriend inside the stall. He proceeded to enter.

"That's my man." Nijimura kissed him briefly.

_Damn, Shūzō. You really know how to make me fucking excited._

He sat himself at the chair beside him. _Finally, a fucking break_. He thought, but there was more to think about.

Haizaki could feel his heart throbbing faster while he's in the same room with his boyfriend. The scent of the room made him even hornier.

Nijimura hanged the clothes on the wall and took of his shirt. Haizaki could see his chest and abdominal muscles all exploding in his eyes. They were fit and lean, not too slim, not too bulky.

He liked the view as much as he won't ever say it.

Nijimura spots his boyfriend's eyes on his body, looking very intently. He flexed his arms even more and massaged his jaw.

 _Fuck, don't do that_. Haizaki thought. He couldn't feel himself anymore, he was lost at the striking beauty of the man in front of him.

Nijimura held Haizaki's hand. Haizaki jolted like he was put on an electrifying one-thousand bolts in him.

The raven squeezed his hand and made their way towards his stomach. Without hesitation, he sensually touched and explored Nijimura's stomach, grasping his 6-pack abs. Haizaki wants more of it.

"That's it." Nijimura held his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Thought you don't want to, baby?" The raven whispered.

Haizaki smirked, "You know I can't take down an invitation."

They stared at each other with lust in their eyes, furious and ready at what's going to come. They didn't need a signal to go further, all they could do is to succumb to the call of their flesh. And by the time they're both sure, they pounced on each other's lips fighting for dominance, abusing each and every part of it with all the love they can give.

Haizaki, in a losing battle, wanted more of Nijimura. He gladly let out his mouth for Nijimura to explore and ravage.

The raven squeezed his boyfriend's butt, feeling all of its softness and roundness while he continued on devouring the other's tasty lips.

The grey-haired lad let out a lewd moan, alerting Nijimura's member. The older man stopped his tracks and forcefully took off the younger's t-shirt.

He stared at Haizaki's body like it was some sort of meat, with lust evident in his eyes.

Without hesitation, he bit Haizaki's neck countlessly, forcing the other to release every single sound he likes to hear.

"Nijimura, fuck." Haizaki couldn't tell if he's still in the mortal world, for every bit of this felt like in heaven.

Nijimura continued on worshipping his body, lifting Haizaki's arms, licking his underpits. The smell of his lover and his deodorant made him unimaginably horny.

He slid his hands down through Haizaki's side, sending meteors and asteroids in his body. But the younger lad wanted a fucking comet and he needed Nijimura's body.

Haizaki pushed his boyfriend on the wall and nibbled his dark, erect nipples. He knows Nijimura's most sensitive spot is his nipples. He sucked on them like a child would on a pacifier.

Nijimura groaned in ecstasy, shaking from the uncontrolled libido swarming throughout his whole system, letting it consume his whole body.

Haizaki pinched and played with Nijimura's other nipple. He couldn't get enough of it. It tasted so good.

He played with it using his tongue, licking and nibbling here and then, compeling Nijimura to moan in full desire.

"Fuck, Shōgo. I can't take it anymore." He desperately unzipped his pants to expose his throbbing shaft, veins popping around it, slapping Haizaki's cheeks involuntarily.

And with no further ado, Haizaki shoved down the whole flesh into his mouth, letting the warmth of his oral insides and his tongue do the work.

He continued doing this as he played with Nijimura's chest, sending more arousal to peak inside him.

As he was doing this, he took out his own member and wanked himself.

"Ngh," Haizaki let out an uncontrollable moan as he was sucking his boyfriend's long, thick dick.

Nijimura caressed his lover's hair. And with both hands, he pushed his head gently onto his dick.

"Fuck, you're so warm, Shōgo..." Nijimura lifted his head in sweet delight.

Haizaki was no expert in sucking and all, but after meeting Nijimura, he can say he's a sex demon now. A sex demon can only learn from one.

Despite being the one that's not being sucked off, he can feel his peak coming.

"Shūzō, I'm gonna fucking cum..." Haizaki released his oral grip from Nijimura's iron shaft.

His body couldn't contain the high amounts of oxytocin levels. He spurted his liquid on the floor, panting has he tightened his grip on Nijimura's thigh.

"Shit... haaa..!" Haizaki catched his breath, but went back to sucking Nijimura again.

"Woah, Shōgo. You're not stopping, aren't you?" Nijimura let out a quick blow from his mouth.

Haizaki stopped in his tracks, "I want your fucking DNA right now, Shūzō."

"Yeah? I'll give it to you. Keep sucking..."

The younger male continued until he felt Nijimura's cock twitch.

"Shit, I'm gonna fucking ejaculate.." Nijimura quickly withdrew his member from Haizaki's hungry mouth and nutted rapidly.

Haizaki caressed his lover's abs, stimulating him even more until he reaches his peak, thinking even more of lewd matters.

His train of thoughts quickly perished as white liquids envelop his eyes, along with consecutive spurts of cum shooting at his face, though the last one missed and went directly on the mirror.

Nijimura arched his back in gratification. This was their first time doing it in the fitting room.

"I came so fucking plenty. Haa..!" Nijimura panted, "That's a week load."

Haizaki licked the cum dripping down on his nose and the ones adjacent to his lips and swallowed every single thing.

"Fucking sweet." Haizaki smirked.

Nijimura could only smile in pure happiness, reciprocating his lover's action.

He went down and kissed him tenderly, tasting his own semen. He showed all of his love for his Shōgo.

"I'm ashamed of myself for just watching you jerk off and not pleasuring you." Nijimura gently held Haizaki's cheek.

"I'll make it up to you next time. Fill your balls for a week. I'm gonna pleasure you just as you deserved to be." Nijimura kissed his forehead.

Haizaki could feel his heart flutter and jump from joy. 

"You can be awfully sweet, don't you think?"

"Always." Nijimura winked and got up, extending a hand to his boyfriend, helping him to stand up.

"You never got to try on your clothes." Haizaki stated, concerned about Nijimura's garments.

"I think it'll fit me fine. I took your advice." Nijimura lightly slapped Haizaki behind.

"Then, what about all this cum?" The grey-haired male pointed at their seminal fluids. "You even came on the mirror."

"Well, that's your fault you didn't catch it." Nijimura said as he put on his clothes.

Haizaki decided to wrap himself up, as well. The cold atmosphere is getting to him.

"Let the next man that will come here know that this is our property." Nijimura commented as he held Haizaki's hand.

Haizaki grinned, "Damn, that's pretty dope."

After all, his boyfriend is fucking cool.


End file.
